You
by high improbability
Summary: Jimmy likes Marina. Everyone knows that. What everyone DOESN'T know, however, is what would happen if Jimmy confesses...Questshipping.


**Ohayou, minna-san! I'm back with another one-shot! This time, it's QuestShipping (Jimmy/Marina). This isn't my best work, but still please R&R!**

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon.

* * *

Marina was not the type of person to fall in love.

Or at least that's what everyone thought.

Everyone thought Marina was a not-so-typical trainer who was loved and adored by everyone and wouldn't take the time to fall in love.

And that is especially what Jimmy thought.

Jimmy was, in a sense, stubborn. He didn't want to just go over to Marina and tell her what he felt, even though his friends told him to.

Because there was one thing that Jimmy was afraid of.

Rejection.

He didn't like being rejected by any girl, especially not by her.

"Aw, come on, Jimmy, she'll never know if you don't tell her," Vincent frowned. He had taken it upon himself to help his friend with his love life, even if he liked Marina too.

"No." Typical Jimmy.

"Listen, bucko," Silver had snarled. "We're all taking time off here to help you, but if you're not about to do anything, we will call your mother and tell her where you are."

"You wouldn't!" Jimmy gulped. If there was one thing he was afraid of more than rejection, it was his mother.

And since both Silver and Vincent knew about his mother-phobia, they decided it was the perfect blackmail.

"No!" Jimmy protested.

"Then go out there and do it," Vincent said; a triumphant smirk on his face. "Do something. Go ask her out!"

"If I do, you won't call my mother," Jimmy pushed.

"Yep," Silver had said.

--

'_And that was how'_, Jimmy thought, '_I ended up like THIS. In front of HER'._

"What do you want, Jimmy?" Marina asked softly, busily grooming Wani-Wani.

"Um, err," Jimmy scratched the back of his head. "Uh…"

"Jimmy, as you can see, I'm rather busy here," Marina frowned. "So if you wanted something, please go out and say it."

'_It's amazing how much she's changed',_ Jimmy thought, '_since the incident with Raikou'._

"Well, um, Marina," he began.

"Yes?" she pressed.

"Err, I wanted to know if…"

_RING!_

"Oh, hold on a second, will you, Jimmy?" Marina asked. She picked up the phone.

"May!" she said on the phone. "How ARE you? I haven't heard from you in AGES." She listened for a while, then replied, "You mean you got together with Drew? That's fantastic!" She laughed and carried on with the conversation for a while. Then she gasped.

"Me?" she said. "Have a boyfriend?"

Jimmy swore he could see a faint blush cover her cheeks.

"Okay, see you!" Marina finally said. "Bye, May!" She put down the phone and turned to Jimmy.

"What was that all about?" he asked her.

"Oh, you know, this and that," Marina giggled, then added, "Girl talk."

"What was that about a boyfriend?" Jimmy asked suspiciously.

"May asked me on the phone if I had a boyfriend," Marina replied softly.

"And?" Jimmy pressed. He was beginning to get discouraged.

"I told her I don't have one," she said. "Although I like someone, and I'm working on it," she added.

'_Great. She likes someone.' _"And who might he be, Marina?" Jimmy coldly asked.

Marina turned pink. "Oh, why do you want to know?" she cried.

Jimmy approached her. "Sorry, Marina," Jimmy said softly. "I'm sorry if I was being a bit nosy – "

But he trailed off as Marina gulped. "Marina?" he asked. "You okay?"

"Oh, I'm fine," Marina cried. "I just wanted to tell the person I like how I feel about him."

Jimmy sat down next to her. "Me too."

"Oh?" she said. "And who's the lucky girl?"

Jimmy gulped. He didn't exactly realize that Marina was doing most of the confession work for him. As mentioned above, he hated rejection.

"You say yours first," he blurted out.

Marina looked taken aback, but quickly said, "Let's say it at the same time."

And a viewer could clearly see each one gulp and suck in a huge breath.

"You," Jimmy finally said.

"You," Marina blew out.

They stopped, each realizing what the other said. Marina quickly looked away, and looked at Jimmy again, tears in her eyes. Then she hugged him.

"Oh, thank you, Jimmy," she said as he hugged her back. "Thank you."

Jimmy turned red. "So, um, you want to, er…" he stuttered.

Marina looked up, a faint blush covering her cheeks. "I – I like movies," she said sweetly. "How about Friday at five?" she asked.

"Sure," Jimmy said, scratching the back of his head. "I'll buy the popcorn," he added.

--

"See, now that wasn't so hard, now was it, Jim?" Vincent asked, slapping him on the back.

"I guess not," Jimmy grinned.

"Now," Silver triumphantly said, "There's one more thing left to do."

"What?" Jimmy curiously asked.

"Now that you have a girlfriend," Vincent slowly said, pulling out his phone and looking at Silver…

"WE HAVE TO CALL YOUR MOTHER!" they both said happily.

And one can only imagine Jimmy's agony as they put the phone to his ear.

"James? Why did you call?"

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO…"

* * *

**Congratulations if you made it up to here! I wrote this when I was bored so I'm sorry if it's not so good. Again, Please R&R!**

* * *

Amethyst-chan, signing off.


End file.
